Eminence
Eminence is a Canadian electronic music duo consisting of Dillon Wong (DLN) and Mathew Kazmierowski (Kazmo). Their first release on Monstercat was their song Tanpopo (also the label's first trance release), which is included on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage. Timeline 2011 September * September 1, 2011: Eminence released their first song on Monstercat, Tanpopo. The song was featured on Monstercat 002 - Early Stage. October * October 8, 2011: In collaboration with Alex Farway, Eminence released their second song on Monstercat, Belgium. The song, which was Farway's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. 2012 February * February 8, 2012: Eminence released their third song on Monstercat, Laguna. The song was featured on Monstercat 005 - Evolution. April * April 11, 2012: Eminence released their debut Monstercat single, United. The song was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace. June * June 25, 2012: Eminence released their second single on Monstercat, Ocean City. The song was featured on Monstercat 008 - Anniversary. August * August 10, 2012: Eminence released their third Monstercat single, Lipstick. The song was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. September * September 19, 2012: Eminence released their fourth single on Monstercat, Modern Love. The song was featured on Monstercat 010 - Conquest. November * November 23, 2012: Eminence released their fifth Monstercat single, Falling Stars. The song was featured on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. 2013 May * May 27, 2013: Eminence released their sixth single on Monstercat, Ultraviolet (feat. Holly Drummond). The song, which was Drummond's second appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. September * September 30, 2013: Eminence released their seventh Monstercat single, Changes (feat. Holly Drummond), in collaboration with RedMoon. The song, which was Drummond's fourth appearance on Monstercat and RedMoon's debut Monstercat single, was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. 2014 March * March 26, 2014: Eminence released their eighth single on Monstercat, Halo. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. 2015 February * February 18, 2015: Eminence released their debut EP on Monstercat, Universe EP. *# Lost In Time (feat. Memia) *# Universe (feat. Meron Ryan) *# Shapes & Shifts *# 8889 *# Where The Light Is ** Universe, which was Meron Ryan's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. Lost In Time was Memia's only appearance on Monstercat. May * May 22, 2015: Eminence released their ninth Monstercat single, Invisible (feat. Mari-Anna), in collaboration with Soulero. The song, which was Mari-Anna's only Monstercat appearance, and Soulero's last, was featured on Monstercat 022 - Contact. July * July 10, 2015: Eminence released their tenth single on Monstercat, Knock Me Out (feat. Anna Cyzon). The song, which was Cyzon's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. 2016 March * March 14, 2016: In collaboration with Supermans Feinde, Eminence released their eleventh and last Monstercat single, Night Goes On (feat. Q'AILA). The song, which was Q'AILA's second Monstercat appearance, and Supermans Feinde's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. August * August 13, 2016: In collaboration with Alex Klingle, Eminence released the song Altitude (feat. Danyka Nadeau) as a promo single for their Hollow Mind EP. The song, which was Klingle's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar and Eminence's Hollow Mind EP. The EP's pre-order was also released that day. * August 24, 2016: Eminence released their second EP on Monstercat, Hollow Mind EP. *# Hollow Mind (feat. Q'AILA) *# Here (feat. Anna Yvette) *# 2127 *# Altitude (with Alex Klingle, feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Ghost (feat. Aloma Steele) *# My Galaxy (with Markus Cole, feat. Q'AILA) ** Ghost was Aloma Steele's sixth and final appearance on Monstercat. My Galaxy was Markus Cole's only Monstercat appearance. 2017 July * July 5, 2017: Eminence's song 0202 appeared on the Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1 compilation. 2019 May * May 8, 2019: Eminence release their first remix on Monstercat, their remix of Vicetone's Home which is featured on Elements Remixed. Monstercat Releases # Tanpopo #* September 1, 2011 # Belgium (with Alex Farway) #* October 8, 2011 # Laguna #* February 8, 2012 # United #* April 11, 2012 # Ocean City #* June 25, 2012 # Lipstick #* August 10, 2012 # Modern Love #* September 19, 2012 # Falling Stars #* November 23, 2012 # United (RedMoon Remix) #* January 28, 2013 # Ultraviolet (feat. Holly Drummond) #* May 27, 2013 # Changes (with RedMoon, feat. Holly Drummond) #* September 30, 2013 # Halo #* March 26, 2014 # Universe (feat. Meron Ryan) (along with the rest of their Universe EP) #* February 18, 2015 # Invisible (with Soulero, feat. Mari-Anna) #* May 22, 2015 # Knock Me Out (feat. Anna Cyzon) (Music Video) #* July 10, 2015 # Night Goes On (with Supermans Feinde, feat. Q'AILA) #* March 14, 2016 # Altitude (with Alex Klingle, feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* August 13, 2016 # My Galaxy (with Markus Cole, feat. Q'AILA) (along with the rest of their Hollow Mind EP) #* August 24, 2016 # 0202 #* July 5, 2017 # Vicetone - Home (Eminence Remix) #* May 8, 2019 Trivia Collaborated with * Alex Farway (1) * RedMoon (1) * Supermans Feinde (1) * Alex Klingle (1) * Markus Cole (1) Artists featured * Holly Drummond (2) * Memia (1) * Meron Ryan (1) * Mari-Anna (1) * Anna Cyzon (1) * Q'AILA (3) * Danyka Nadeau (1) * Anna Yvette (1) * Aloma Steele (1) Category:Artists Category:Eminence discography Category:House artists Category:Progressive House artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Mau5trap artists Category:Proximity artists